Stole My Heart
by DontWorryBeHolly
Summary: She'd been best friends with him for as long as they could remember, and then she fell in love with him. Only problem is, he doesn't feel the same. It kills her, watching him with other girls. Will she tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Stole My Heart

Chapter 1

Holly POV

For years I had to sit there, and watch my best friend fall for other women. I whitnessed him kissing her, hugging her, telling her he loves her. When all I wanted, is for him to say that to me. I wanted to curl up in his arms at night, and listen to him, sing his songs in my ear, as I drifted off to sleep. But that couldn't happen.

That was all we were... best friends. There never could be anything more between us. He didn't see me as anything more than a friend, and that was what killed me. I so desperately wanted him to feel the same way, but he never did. I watch him sometimes, with his girlfriend Eleanor, and everytime I see them kiss; hug; share their love for one another, I'm dying inside... and he doesn't know it.

Louis and I have been best friends since we can both remember, we did everything together. Our parents are best friends also, and they'd bonded through us. Jay Tomlinson, is one amazing woman. She'd always been there for me, when I'd been having a tough time with my mother. She had been like a second mum to me. You see, my mum is a cancer survivor, and she always gives me these scares, that makes me think it's going to come back. The chemotherapy worked the first time, there is no telling, that it will work the second time, if it comes back. Louis supported me through it also, he was there for me a lot.

With Louis being in One Direction, I don't see him as much now. In a way, it's a good thing because then I don't have to see him with Eleanor, but he's still my best friend. The only other two of the boys, that knows how much I like Louis are Zayn and Niall, and that is only because their girlfriends Natalie, and Mia, forced it out of me one night. They saw how upset I was, when Eleanor was round and they were all curled up on the couch, but they didnt understand why... Although, Natalie already knew seen as we'd been best friends with her since we were 10. She's an amazing girl and I don't know what I would do without her. She'd been supportive of me since, I'd first told her.

Zayn and Niall are constantly dropping hints to Louis, about me, but he just ignores them. Sometimes I wonder if he even wants me around anymore. He doesn't talk to me, he's too preoccupied with Eleanor to notice me now. Zayn and Niall, can see that it's hurting me and to be honest, I think they are starting to get a little annoyed with Louis.

The only reason I still go round to their place as often as I do, is because of the other boys and their girlfriends. Louis doesn't notice me now, so there is no point in going there for him. I'd told the rest of the boys, that if they wanted me they would have to come and find me, but they convinced me to stay, and keep coming back to see them, but I wish I hadn't let them convince me, because it kills me every time I see him with her. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Zayn, I'm going home." I mumbled to him as I stood up, moving away from Louis and Eleanor.

"Don't go Hol..." Zayn frowned slightly, shooting daggers at an unobservant Louis.

"I can't stay here anymore Zayn, not with _him_." I couldn't even say his name anymore, it pained me to say it.

"Fine then, we are coming with you." Niall said, walking into the room, after being in the kitchen, Nat just behind him.

"No Niall, I just want to be alone. Give me time to think. Might be able to convince myself, that he's not what I really want." I gave them a sad smile, and turned around to walk away. "Bye guys." I said. Everyone that had seen me go, mumbled a bye, but once again there was nothing from Louis.

I walked home realizing that I didn't have my car with me, because Harry had come to pick me up from my house this morning. It gave me sometime to think though, think about whether Louis was really worth waiting for. Especially if he doesn't know I exist anymore. I felt like I was dying inside, everytime he ignored me. There was a gaping hole in my chest, where he'd stolen my heart, and wripped it up into a million tiny pieces, and he doesn't even care.

When I finally reached home, Louis' mum was sat in the living room with my mother. They were laughing and joking. I didn't want to see Jay right now, I couldn't. Seeing her, reminded me of him, and I already had enough on my mind, when it came to Louis Tomlinson.

All I wanted to do, was curl up in bed, and cry myself to sleep. It seemed like a fun thing to do at this time. It seemed like the best thing to do.

That night I feel asleep, thinking about what would happen if I just disappeared. If I never came back, would anyone notice that I'd gone? Well, the one person that I wanted to notice, definately wouldn't, because he was too wrapped up with his wonderful girlfriend to noitce, the person that's been around him, since we were younger. The one person that know him better than anyone. The one person, thats been there for him through thick and thin, the one person that loves him no matter what.

I didn't want to be that person anymore... I wanted it to go back to the way it as when we were younger. When I never liked him more than a brother. If only we could go back to those times, but with the other boys being here as well. The rest of the band has become a significant part of my life now, and I don't know what I would do without them here right now. They were being my rock. The thing that kept me sane.

I don't want to be hung up on him anymore, I want to love someone, that I know will love me back. That will love me for me. That will hold me at night and tell me wthat everything is going to be okay. That will tell me every night and every morning, that they love me. That will kiss me in the morning. That will keep me going, when I'm down. Obviously that person isn't Louis.

Not the same Louis, that was my best friend. Not the same Louis, that I fell in love with all those years ago. He wasn't the same person.

To be continued...

**Hope you like it guys :) Natalie, is my best friend ever and I love her lots, and Mia is one of the awesome directioners that I met not too long ago :) **

**Read and Review :) **

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Stole My Heart

Chapter 2

Zayn's POV

He's killing her and he doesn't even know it. At some point she's going to crack, she either won't come back, or she will do something stupid. Louis has changed so much since he's been with Eleanor. Although, he's only changed when it comes to Holly. He's still the same with the rest of us.

As soon as Holly walked out the door, I turned my attention to Louis. As per usual he was sat there, playing tonsel tennis with Eleanor. I groaned and threw a pillow at him, which attracted his attention. "Zayn!" He frowned. "What was that for?"

"You don't see what you have done do you?" I asked him, staying calm at the moment.

"What do you mean?" He replied, looking really confused. Eleanor jumped up off his lap, and sat down beside him instead, looking equally confused. Louis turned to face me full on, now I know I have his full attention.

"Did you even know that Holly was in the room? Did you even know that she'd come round today?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on Zayn?" Harry asked me, from the other side of the room, his arms wrapped loosely around his girlfriend, Corryn's waist.

"Of course I knew she was here Zayn..." He replied, but sounded unsure of himself.

"No you didn't. You were too wrapped up with little miss model over there." I frowned, gesturing to Eleanor, who frowned at me. "You don't see what you two are doing to the poor girl..."

"Zayn, we're not doing anything to Holly." Louis replied sounding frustrated.

"Yes you are. You just don't see it. You've changed since you've been with Eleanor. Before you and Holly were inseperable, even when you were with Hannah, you always had time for Holly. No matter what, or who was in the room, you would always end up rolling around on the floor, because you were laughing that much, or you were having a random pillow fight... but now, you don't even look at her. You don't talk to her. You're killing her Louis, and you don't even realize." You could tell, by the look on his face, that realization had hit him, but the look on Eleanors face, said otherwise. She was sat there looking smug.

I felt Mia, my beautiful girlfriend, tense at my side. I squeezed her hand gently, telling her I felt the same. It took everything I had to refrain myself from going and knocking Eleanors lights out. She knew what she'd done. She knew what she was doing to Holly. She'd never liked her.

When telling Louis all of that, I decided that it wasn't the time to tell him, exactly how much the two of them were hurting her. That was something that she needed to tell him.

"I forgot about her..." Louis whispered, a tear in his eye. "I promised her, when we were 9 that I wold never forget about her. She was convinced that I would become big and famous one day, and she made me promise that I would never forget about her... She made me pinky swear, and I did..." He looked down at his hands, and ignored Eleanors attempts to get him to forget about it.

"You have Louis... She walked out of this house 10 minutes ago, because she couldn't stand to see you sat here with Eleanor, all lovey dovey, laughing and joking with her... and she was just sat there, in the back. Where you'd forgotten about her. You're slowly killing her inside Lou... You need to sort it before she does anything stupid." I knew she wouldn't, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that she'd been pushed too far.

"I have to talk to her..." Louis said standing up, and making his way for the door.

"No Louis, wait til tomorrow! Its late, and she's probably already asleep." I sighed, and stood up, Mia by my side. "Just think about it Lou, think about who is more important in your life. We're going to bed, see you in the morning people." I smiled slightly, and took Mia's hand, guiding her to my room.

"I really hate her!" Mia growled, as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"You're not the only one." I sighed. We'd gotten ready for bed a while ago, so all we need to do it get into bed... and that's what we did. I lay down, and she curled into my side, laying her head on my chest. "Love you Mia." I whispered, playing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you too Zayn."

With that we both drifted off to sleep, comfortable in each others warm arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Stole My Heart

Chapter 3

Louis POV

I can't believe I did that to her. I'd practically wripped her heart out, boiled in and force fed it back to her. I wasn't that sort of person... Well I didn't think I was anyway, but look what I have done to her. She's broken and it's all my fault. I've been ignoring her, and concentrating on Eleanor.

That night, Eleanor had gone home after a while, because she was and I quote 'Sick of the depressing mood'. She'd never liked Holly, and I doubt Holly had ever liked her. I'd gone to bed, wanting to be alone and soon fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. The dream I'd had, reminded me of the times Holly and I used to share.

*FLASHBACK/DREAM*

3rd Person

9 year old Louis was sat by his best friend, Holly in his room. They were both sat on his bed, watching their all time favorite film _Grease. _That was something that Louis loved about Holly. They both had the same taste in film. There was never any argument on where they watch Grease or not. It was a simple yes every time.

"Lou?" Holly asked her best friend, since forever.

"What up shorty?" Louis had found it fun, to start calling her shorty last year, as she'd seemed to have shrunk. It annoyed her at first, but after aw while she got used to it, and it no longer bothered her.

"Promise me something?" She asked, looking up at him.

A small frown spread across Louis' brow as he looked down at her. He paused the movie, unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and looked down at her, with a serious face. "Anything...?"

"Promise me, that when you become famous, you won't forget about me?" Holly said, looking serious, yet scared at the same time. She'd always had this fear, that one day he would up and leave her, never to talk to her again.

"Firstly, I'm not going to be famous. Second, how could I ever forget about you? You're my shorty and you always will be Hol. I promise." Louis flashed her that smile, the smile that he only had for her.

"You will be famous, one day Lou. I know these things." Holly smiled. Louis shook his head and leaned back again. He once again wrapped his arm over her shoulders, and she nestled her head in the crook of his arm. He played the film again, and both of them sat there, for the rest of the night watching the film, laughing and joking with each other. All seriousness gone. They were just two carefree 9 year olds.

*END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM*

Louis POV

I woke up with a start after that. It was 100% true now. I'd broken my promise to her. How could I have let it come to this? How could I have let Eleanor, come between me and my childhood best friend? I had promised her that no one would ever come between us, and now look what's happened and it's all my fault.

Looking over at my clock, I saw that it had just turned 11am. The sun was shining through the blinds. Usually a morning like this would make me smile, but right now, nothing other than making my best friend, want to be around me again, would make me smile.

I'd possibly destroyed her, and I didn't even know I was doing it. I had let me love for another woman, destroy the friendship I'd had with the girl that had been there for me for as long as I can remember.

What have I done?

I jumped up out of bed as fast as possible, and ran for my phone. Recently, I'd started leaving it in the kitchen at night, otherwise I'd be on twitter all night, tweeting the fans, or talking to random people about mindless drivel.

As I ran down the hall, I bumped into Harry, who watched me go with confused expression. "Lou?" He called, but I didn't answer. I was on a mission.

I ran through the kitchen in search of my phone. When I found it, I looked through my contacts in search of the name, that I hadn't looked for in a while. It took me about 3 attempts, because I kept going past the name.

"Louis? What's going on?" Zayn asked me, as he walked through the kitchen door, the other boys closely behind him, all looking at me confused. I ignored him and carried on with that I was doing.

I found Holly's name, took a deep breath, and pressed call. It rang for a moment before it went straight to voice mail. The sound of her voice, was like music to my ears. I hadn't paid attention to it for so long, and now I was. I wish I'd never stopped.

As soon as the phone beeped, I took a deep breath and said into the phone looking at the other boys. "I'm sorry shorty, and I miss you." I ended the call, and dropped my phone down on the counter. I looked at the other boys, and for the first time since I'd phoned her I realized that there were tears spilling from my eyes.

I stood up, and as I walked past them, each of them gave me a slap on the back. I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, putting Grease on, and remembering the old times, with my best friend. The times, before I was famous. The times before Eleanor came along. The good times.


	4. Chapter 4

Stole My Heart

Chapter 4

Natalie POV

Seeing Louis so upset, made every one of us hurt, but the thought that what had happened, was affecting Holly the most, made us all feel like it was our fault. We could have done something to make Louis notice her, but we all thought that it would sort itself out, but obviously it didn't.

It was only Me, Niall, Zayn and Mia that knew how Holly felt about Louis; which only made me want to help her even more. Louis needed to know how she feels, but that was something that he either needed to work out for himself, or she tells him. We couldn't do that for her.

Eleanor hadn't been around since the night Holly walked out, and that was almost 2 weeks ago. Louis hadn't bothered to phone her either, which in my eyes was a good thing. Eleanor had tried to contact him, but his mind was set on sorting things out with Holly. He'd asked me multiple times, since he'd found out, how to get her back, but I just kept telling him that he needed to figure out for himself. The day that he phoned her, and apologized was the day, that he started to work out what he needed to do.

I was the only one that Holly had spoken to since, that day. She didn't want to talk to anyone else. I'd been friends with the two of them for ages, so I knew what they were like better than most people here.

The three of us first became friends, when I was 9 and the two of them were 10. I'd been being bullied at school, due to my arm and Holly was the first one to stick up for me. She'd heard people bitching about me, behind my back, and she had a go at them. No one bothered me since. Although, that didn't stop people talking about me; on multiple occasions, Louis and Holly had both had a go at the same group of girls and they never seemed to get the message.

Louis was one of the popular kids at school, due to his amazing looks and his voice. The girls all swooned over him, he'd had many girlfriends, but it wasn't until he was with Hannah, just before he auditioned for X Factor, did she realize her feelings for him. She'd opened up to me one night, when we were staying at Louis' and he was downstairs making us popcorn. I'd seen how she looked at him, the way her face brightened at the sound of his voice; the sound of his name.

When he'd auditioned for x Factor, the two of us went with him. Hannah was busy, so she couldn't go, Louis had wanted her there, but he was happy that the two of us were with him. As he sang 'Hey There Delilah', we watched him with amazement. His voice was so sweet yet powerful, Holly always knew that one day he would be famous.

When he didn't get through at bootcamp, it nearly killed him. Although, when he was put in the band with the other boys, I have never seen him so happy! The 5 of them fit together perfectly. When they'd gone to spend the time in Harry's, we'd spent a few days with them. Zayn had his girlfriend with him there for the first few days, when we were there. I had instantly clicked with Niall, he was so funny, charming and was so free spirited.

Holly had instantly clicked with every one of the members and they all loved her. They liked that she was so much like Louis. They all like how much like Louis we all were. We got on so well. More and more after that, Niall and I spent more time together. We went to every one of the live shows.

When Louis had broke up with Hannah, Holly was there to help him get through it, and you could tell that he was thankful for her being there. Of course I was there as well, but there wasn't that connection there that Louis and Holly had. I don't think I had ever seen a bond, like the one they shared. It was amazing watching the two of them together.

2 years later, Holly is still totally and even more in love with him, than she was at first. I'd spent time with her, almost every day for the past two weeks, both for her sake and mine, along with Louis' and the rest of the boys'. We all wanted to know that she was alright, I was the only one that she would talk to. Just by looking at her, you could see how much Louis had hurt her.

I'd been with her, when Louis had phoned her. She broke down in tears, as she replayed the voicemail over and over again. Hearing him use the nickname that he had given her all those years ago, and he hadn't called it her in months.

Although she was crying out of emotional pain, you could see that hint of hope in her eyes. That maybe she could see that Louis honestly meant his apology. That he did really miss her, but she couldn't find it in her to go back yet.

It killed me to see her like this.

When I had gone back to the boys' house that night, just to reassure them that she was okay. I'd stayed the night; Niall had convinced me to stay, for two reasons. One, he didn't want me to go. Two, he didn't want me to be alone.

He had to be the sweetest guy on earth, I've never met anyone like him. From that first glance, two years ago, I knew that he was the one for me. He was the only one I ever wanted, and needed in my life. When we'd finally become a couple, it only made me fall in love with him even more. I don't know what I would do without him anymore. He's my rock. He's the one that makes my life stable.


	5. Chapter 5

Stole My Heart

Chapter 5

Holly's POV

Another week passed, before I had finally worked up enough courage to go back there. I'd been trying to talk myself into it, when I had first received that voice mail from Louis. When I had seen who was phoning, I didn't answer it, really not wanting to talk to him. But when I replayed the message that he had left me, I didn't know what to do. So, I burst into tears. It wasn't so much, that he'd spoken to me, it was that he'd used the name that he used to call me all the time.

He only ever called me Holly, when he was either trying to be serious, or I had done something wrong, which wasn't very often. I remember that I had stopped crying by the time Nat came around, but she could still see that I had been. When I played her the message however, it only made me start crying again. I couldn't understand why I was crying; I think it was out of relief, yet pain at the same time.

Pain; only because all the memories of the old times came flooding back. Relief; because he was talking to me again.

I woke up that morning and said to myself. "Today, is the day." I jumped up out of bed, and showered, washed my hair, dried it and got dressed. I ran downstairs grabbed something to eat, and went back up and did my make up. Once I had finished, I shouted a 'bye' to my mum and ran out the door. I jumped into my car, and drove over to their house. I stopped just outside the house, staring up at the house. Harry's, Liam's and Louis' cars were there, and mine was parked just behind Lou's, when it was usually parked. I sat there for god knows how long, staring at the house.

I had made it clear to myself as I got ready, that I would do this. That I would be able to do this, and now the time has come, I am starting to wish that I had stayed at home. Although, I knew I needed to do this. I needed to do this, for myself, and for the boys. I hadn't told anyone I was coming, I was just going to walk in there, and put on a brave face. I wouldn't let him get to me anymore, not in the way he had. If he'd really realized what he'd done, then it would all be okay.

I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car, locking it behind me. I found the key, for their house and slowly unlocked the door. As the door opened, that familiar smell, hit me. This place had been like a second home to me, and I had missed it here. I heard laughter coming from the living room, and smiled slightly to myself. I closed the front door, being careful not to make any noise, and slowly made my way through the house. I stopped in the arch way, to the living room and watched them with a smile.

Harry and Zayn were wrestling on the floor, Niall was cheering them on, and Liam was just say on the sofa pissing himself. Louis on the other hand, was no where to be seen. I don't know how long it was before someone noticed me, but it was funny when they did.

Zayn had looked up from Harry and grinned as he saw me. "HOLLY!" He cheered, and ran over picking me up into a tight hug and spinning me around. The other present boys followed suit and wrapped me in bone crushing hugs.

We all sat down again, and it seemed like nothing had changed. We were laughing and joking like we used to. Everything seemed to be forgotten for now. It was nice being back, it felt normal to be back. At the same time though, it felt like I had never left.

All of us sat there for about half an hour, before everyone stopped laughing, and went silent. Niall looked up at someone that was stood behind me, and gave them a smile. The only person it could be was Louis. He was the only one that wasn't around.

"Shorty..." I heard that familiar voice whisper, and my heart stopped momentarily, before picking up at an irregular speed.

Slowly I turned my body around to look at him, and once again my heart skipped a beat. He looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was an absolute mess, I don't think there were two single strands, pointing in the same direction. It was everywhere. There were big bags under his eyes, and he was wearing the jumper that my mum had made for him last year, along with an old pair of sweat pants.

"Boo..." I choked out. Once again, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He advanced towards me hesitantly, and the room was silent, watching the two of us. I stood up, and without thinking I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his neck, and jumping so my legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms wound around my torso, keeping me upright. I buried my face, in the crook of his neck, and cried. That was all I seemed to do at the minute... Cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Stole My Heart

Chapter 6

Louis POV

It took me a while to finally work up the courage, to go out and see her again. As soon as I heard her voice in the other room, my heart stopped. She'd finally come back, whether it was to see me or not, she was back. Everyone's mood had been sour these past few weeks, and that was because she wasn't here.

I arose from my bed, and slowly walked down the small corridor, my heart pounding in my chest. I stood in the doorway to the living room, for a while before anyone noticed me. It was Niall that noticed me, and I was glad he did.

When I finally called out to her using the nickname, that I had given her all those years ago, I saw her whole body tense. There was that silence in the room, that was awkward, yet comfortable at the same time, if that is even possible. When she turned around, I swear my heart stopped. I hadn't really looked at her in a long time, not properly anyway. She'd grown up so much. I s'pose we all have though.

"Boo..." She choked out through her tears, as I slowly walked towards her, and before I knew it, she had wrapped her whole body around me and cried. It always paind me to see her cry, but right now I didn't care. I was starting to get my best friend back. There was a lot that I needed to make up for, and I would, bit by bit, I would make up for everything I missed, over these past few months.

"I'm so, so sorry Shorty." I mumbled into her hair. She shook her head, and gripped me tighter, as she cried. I sighed and carried her over to the sofa, I sat down with her still in my arms and smiled slightly at the other boys. Harry and Zayn, looked like they were desperate to carry on, but didn't want to ruin the moment. I nodded and gave them a knowing wink, and off they went again. Fighting on the floor. I have to admit, it was funny to watch.

Holly kept her face buried in my chest, although you could see the smile on her face, as she listened to Niall and Liam egging one of the two of them on. They were shouting a load of random things at them, that mainly involved cheese... Strange boys. Gotta love them though.

Nat was sat there, pissing herself watching the two of them. You could see in her eyes, that she was happy, Holly was happy again... sort of. Well happier than she was... I hope.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out; looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Eleanor calling. I looked down at Holly, and saw she had seen it. Her face had dropped immediately, and she made her way to get up.

Although, I wrapped my arm around her waist and made her stay sat with me. I answered the phone, looking down at her.

"Hello?" I said, into the device.

"Hey baby, it's me... What are you doing now? You wanna come over, or I come to you?" Eleanor asked, you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy at the minute." I replied, and everyone stopped to turn and look at me, listening to the conversation.

"Since when are you too busy for your girlfriend?" A sour tone, errupted through the phone and I smiled down at Holly. Eleanor's voice had raised slightly, so every one in the room, heard what she said.

"Since I am sat here with the boys, Nat and Holly." I retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you doing with _Holly_?" Eleanor spat her name, and I frowned.

"I am with her, because she is my best friend and has been around a lot longer than you have Eleanor. If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me. No, I don't want to see you today, I am going to sort things out with the girl that's been there for me all of my life, and I neglected her because I was too wrapped up with you. If you don't like it, that's fine with me. Goodbye Eleanor." I hung up the phone, before she could reply, feeling quite proud of myself. The other boys cheered, and I laughed shaking my head at them.

"Finally you realize!" Zayn laughed, and high fived Niall. I laughed and looked down at Holly, who was looking at me, with the biggest grin on her face.

Finally, my life was heading in the right direction again. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Stole My Heart

Chapter 7

Eleanor POV

How dare she? Everything was going so well with Louis! Everything was going according to plan. I'd mananged to make him forget about her, and then Zayn had to go and mess it all up! Now, he's there with her, and is blowing me off for her!

When I first met Louis, I was this sweet little thing, that didn't care about who he was friends with. Although, when I saw his relationship with Holly, jealousy sparked inside of me and it never settled. I went out of my way, to make him forget about her. Make it so that she would leave, and she did.

I could tell, by the way she looked at him that she liked him more than a best friend and that just made my hatred and jealousy grow for her. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl, and everyone knew that. She was funny, pretty, she had the same personality as Louis, she could definately hold banter, she got on with the boys really well, she knows everything about him; more than the other boys do. He's the one that she can turn to, whenever he's down.

I hated that. I wanted to be the one that he could confide in. I knew I would never get on with the boys, as much as she did. That needed to be stopped though, I vowed to myself that I would get her out of his life one way or another.

That was when my plan was put into place. Every time she was at their house, I would make sure that I had Louis' attention from the moment she got there, to the moment she left. He didn't seem to mind. I would make her uncomfortable, by kissing him in front of her, but obviously it wasn't an innocent kiss, it was one that shouldn't be done when you've got company. The other boys always used to glare at us from across the room. I didn't care about them though, I wanted her out of the way.

That's what I got.

The moment she walked out of the house, I felt like I'd finally won. Although, when Zayn had a go at Louis, I realized then that I hadn't. I wanted her out the way, that way somehow in my mind I thought that Louis would be happier without her...Boy was I wrong. He drifted away from me, he didn't reply to any of my calls, or texts. In fact, he replied to one and one only, that was the one where he blew me off for her. When he told that, he was busy patching things up with her.

In that instant, I saw red. It felt like there was smoke coming out of my ears, I was that annoyed. She ruined everything. Zayn ruined everything. Now all my hard work, or not so hard work, had just been thrown down the toilet. In that instant once again, I vowed to myself that I would get him back. I would get him back, no matter what the cost. It would be hard, and I knew that, but I would get him back.

I decided that I would leave him to cool off for a while, make him think that everything was forgotten and that I didn't want anything to do with him, while he was around her, the BAM, I'm back in the picture. I will get back into contact with him, and tell him that I don't care if she is around, as long as I could be with him. Then slowly, I will push her away again.

Seemed like a pretty good plan if you ask me.

Zayn POV

It was really good to see Holly happy again. She'd been down for so long, all because of Eleanor, and I think it made her feel even happier, when Louis said that he couldn't see her because he was with Holly. All of our faces dropped, as we realized that he was on the phone to Eleanor, scared that he was just going to run back to her, and forget Holly once again... But Louis, being Louis, he proved us all wrong.

The night went ahead without a single down moment. Hol and Lou, were laughing again, just like old times, which was amazing to see. They were so alike, and I just hoped to God, that Holly would either tell Lou, how she felt about him, or Lou would figure it out for himself. I was so desperate just to tell her myself, but I knew that wasn't fair on her. They needed to work that part of their lives out, in their own time.

An hour after Louis' phone call with Eleanor, we pulled out the Wii, and decided that it was time for a bit of Mario Kart. That was one funny game... Louis and Niall ended up arguing, over who won. Then Holly and Nat started arguing about who was better, Mario or Luigi. Their argument was the funniest though, as it went from that, to drowning a whale, to whether you could burn water, and then a load of pointless banter, which ended up in Nat threatening to bite Holly, then Holly running away and standing in a corner. Both of them in tears they were laughing that much.

Basically a usual day with Holly and Natalie. Sometimes, they were better than Larry Stylinson, and that is hard to beat.


	8. Chapter 8

Stole My Heart

Chapter 8

Holly POV

Somehow deep down, I knew that Eleanor was going to come after me. You could hear it in her voice, when she was on the phone to Louis the other day. I'd told the others about it, but they all told me not to worry, so I took their advice. I didn't let her bother me again... Well that was until 2 weeks later she turned up on the boys' doorstep once again.

I'd stayed at their house, every night since Louis' and I had made up, we didn't have anything major to do throughout the days, so it was all good. The boys had to go to a few radio interviews, but that was it. Every one of them, Louis' was asked and he managed to get out of answering the question every time. He managed to avoid talking about her at all, come to think of it... Until now.

As I was saying, there she stood on the boys' doorstep. Zayn had gone to answer the door, and did everything he could to get her to leave. The rest of us had been sat in the living room, and listened to it all. Louis looked over at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly, silently telling me that it was going to okay. That was all it took, for all my worries to leave my body. That feeling on the other hand was short lived, as Eleanor had pushed passed Zayn, and made his way into the living room, stood in front of me and slapped me hard across the cheek...

Eleanor POV

Well so much for the plan.

I sat in my room that morning, looking through old photos of Louis and I, before my hatred and jealousy of his relationship with Holly came about. In that moment, it made me want him back even more. I was happy with him, he was the only one that I was happy with, in a long while and I wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

I jumped up from my bed, got dressed in record time, threw a cup of coffee down my neck, grabbed my keys and ran outside and jumped into my car. I knew the journey, to the One Direction household like the back of my hand, so I managed to get there in 5 minutes flat.

I parked up behind Louis' car, and jumped out quickly, and jogging up to the front door. I hadn't been here in while, so I felt that I shouldn't use my key and walk straight in, so I knocked on the door, 3 times.

My face fell slightly, as I saw it was Zayn that answered the door. "Hi." I said, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here Eleanor?" Zayn said, a little too harshly for my liking.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." I replied, with a slighly annoyed tone, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. If he wanted to be rude, then I would be rude back.

"The boyfriend that you haven't spoken to in two weeks? The boyfriend, that you made forget his childhood best friend?" Zayn snapped.

"Yeah, that one." I nodded, with a smirk.

"Yeah, well he's busy at the minute, sorting out the friendship that you messed up." Zayn replied, and started to shut the door. _Oh no, big mistake Malik._

I stuck my foot in the door, and pushed it back with my hand, then forced my way past him. I knew I would regret what I was about to do, but it needed to be done. Zayn had just annoyed me, and it was time for someone to pay. I didn't want to hurt him though, his face is too perfect to be ruined. I know I sound like a usual fan girl, but you have to admit, it is.

I charged through the door, my anger at all of them building up as I took in each of their faces. They all looked up at me, with hate in their eyes. Everyone apart from Louis, who just looked at me as if he knew what I was about to do. He stood up as if to stop me, but it was too late, my hand had already connected with Holly's face, and she was saying flying to the floor. There was a stinging in my hand, but I couldn't find it in me to care about that right now.

I told you I would regret what I did, I looked down at Louis and saw that he was on the floor next to holly, who was fighting back the tears, there was a red hand print on her face, and she had a bump forming on her head from where she whacked her head on the table, when she fell. Natalie grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room, pushed me towards the door and looked at me surprisingly calm, althought you could see her anger for me bubbling in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her again. Don't you dare come near us again, until Louis decides that he wants to talk to you. By doing that you've possibly just ruined your chances of that happening. Now, go... before I do something I regret!" I so badly wante to laugh in her face, but I knew she really would do something she would regret. Nat and I had never been exactly friends, but from previous experience I knew when she was beyond angry, and I knew not to mess with her. "GO!" She shouted, and pushed me out the door. I nodded and ran towards my car, climbed in and backed out of the drive.

Louis POV

I generally cannot believe she just did that. As soon as her hand made contact with Holly's face, I knew that she definately was a changed person. The Eleanor that I first fell for, wasn't like that, she was a sweet & gentle girl, that would never dream of harming anyone.

I watched as Holly fell to the floor, her hand cupping her cheek and the other hand protecting her from the fall. What she didn't anticipate on though, was her head coming into contact with the table. Immediately I was on the floor beside her, helping her up and sitting her down on the sofa. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me; her eyes were brimmed with tears, there was a full hand print on her cheek, and red lump forming on the side of her head.

I hadn't noticed until I heard the front door slam, that Nat had taken Eleanor away. She'd literally just ruined any chance, of us working things out.

"Holly, I'm so sorry!" I said multiple times, for the next 5 mintues. She was looking a little light headed and I knew that the bump, plus the slap wasn't mixing well. I had always been able to tell when Holly was about to faint, or something like that, because she'd done it so many times when she was younger. The amount of times, she'd fallen out of a small tree and whacked her head on the way down, or fallen over, and hit her head on something. She really was a danger magnet. "Hol, lie down sweetheart." I said, in a soft yet stern voice. She whimpered slightly, and I knew that the pain of it was beginning to set in. I picked her up bridal style in my arms, and carried her into my room... For once it was tidy, and that was only because Holly had been staying in there. She'd taken it upon herself to clean it one day, and I swear it had never been so tidy.

I lay her down on my bed, the boys following behind me, all looking really worried. Zayn looked as if he was about to kill Eleanor, and to be honest I couldn't blame him.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. The boys all made their way into the room, thinking that something had happened, when I turned to them and shook my head, placing a finger over my lips, silenting tell them that she was okay and she was only asleep. They nodded and stood where they were watching her, sleeping. I turned back to her, and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. In that moment, there was something else that I felt for her, but I didn't know what it was. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Stole My Heart

Chapter 9

Niall POV

Everyone sat in a stunned silence as Eleanor slapped Holly. Holly doesn't deserve being treated the way Eleanor treats her. Eleanor is just a ... Manipulative bitch, yeah thats what she is. She just has this obvious jealousy problem with Holly, she's never been able to stand Holly and Louis' closeness but they're inseparable, well that was until Eleanor came along. We all got a bad vibe off her when she first started knocking around with us but Louis was oblivious to it, if only he saw Holly wouldn't be in this situation now. Nat got up and dragged Eleanor out the room no one knew what was going on until we heard her shout "GO!" and a slam of a door. It was unlike Nat to get angry but she would never let anyone hurt her best friend. Nat waltzed back into the room acting casual as she usually does when she's pleased with her self.

Louis took Holly upstairs trying to be as careful as possible knowing that Holly was hurt. While Louis was playing doctors upstair everyone else remain in the lounge. It was silent until Zayn broke the silence.

"Nat? What did you say to Eleanor?" He asked her concerned. He and Holly were quite close. Zayn, Nat and I were the ones who was there for Holly when Louis wasn't, we cared for Holly as much as Louis does and it hurt us to see Holly hurt when Louis neglected her.

"I just simply told her to not return until Louis says so. Hopefully he doesn't talk to her again and she's gone for good" She replied looking just as worried as Zayn does. She sat staring straight ahead chewing on her lip and her eyebrows almost touching showing that she is deep in thought worrying about her bestfriend.

I place my arm around her waist and she automatically sunk into my embrace. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Babe eveything is going to be fine, stop worrying." I kissed her forehead again. I felt her head nod against my chest. Even after almost two years her touch still gives me goose bumps. Its unbelievable how much I love this girl and it makes it even better that she feels the same way.

"I love you Niall" Nat whispered to me whilst hugging me tighter.

"I love you too angel" She looked up at me and kissed my lips softly, setting of a firework show in my stomach like everytime we kiss. I said before that it's amazing how much I love her; well to be honest I am completely and hopelessly in love with her and no one is going to change that, I refuse to let them. Natalie means everyhing to me and I can't imagine life with out her and I am forever grateful that this amazing, beautiful, funny, kind-hearted girl is mine.

"Shall we take a walk or something?" I asked Nat. She looks like she needs a distraction, worrying about Holly never does her any good but at least she cares for Holly, Eleanor never cared for anyone but Louis and when she cared for Louis it was only to get him in bed, she's a demanding person and I'm glad Louis has now seen the real her. Nat nodded her head again and stood up holding her hand out for me.

I stood up and accepted her hand "Were just going for a walk, give us a call if anyhing happens and please let Holly and Louis know where we've gone" I said before Nat and I exited the house.

"I'm so happy Eleanor is gone, I just hope she's out our lives for good. She has proper messed up Holly's life. Words can not explain how much I hate Eleanor. What did Holly do to deserve being treated the way she was by Eleanor? I should have slapped her, give her a taste of her own medicine..." Nat started rambling on abou how much she hated Eleanor and I agree with everything she says but she needs to stop herself getting worked up.

"Hey Angel, calm down. I know that Holly didn't deserve any of that but you need to stop worrying. You'll get yourself worked up over nothing because everything has gone now, Eleanor's gone and Louis is going to make up every second that he has missed with Holly."

"I know but I can't help but worry, she's my best friend and she's never this down. Holly is a happy, chirpy little midget and now since Eleanor shes lost her spark and I miss the old her. I miss all our memories that we had and our random moment and its all Eleanors fault" Nat said looking sad. I just wrapped my arms around her waist conforting her.

"Come one Angel lets get your mind off it, I know where I could take you" I knew exactly where, this place was my favourite place I can think of. It was secluded and tranquil you can't help but love it.

Nat looked up at me, meeting my eyes and I can't help but get lost in them. "Where?"

"I'll show you" I grabbed her hand and dragged her off to my favourite place. The place where the most amazing thing happened to me, The place where Nat and I first met. The place where Nat agreed to be my girlfriend. That was the reason it was so special to me.

Holly POV

For the next few days, I walked around with the worlds worst headache. They'd all tried to get me to go and get it checked out, but I refused every time. In fact, it was only Nat that knew how much I really hated the doctors, and she was the only one that didn't try and make me go.

Louis had spent most of the time fussing over me making sure, I was okay. He can get a bit over the top though, and a couple of times, I'd had to tell him to just leave me be for a moment. The loudness hadn't changed, and that wasn't helping much, so I spent most of my time, with Nat in the spare room.

It was like we were making up for lost time, as much as my head hurt, I couldn't let that stop me, from having a laugh with the only girl that has stuck by me though this whole thing. The only one that I would let in. The only one I could spill all of my feelings to.

Although, late one night... The paracetamol had kicked in, and as per usual, I was off my head, with hyperness... As was Nat... Didn't help that we had consumed 3 hot chocolates each in two hours, plus like 3 bars of chocolate & Louis and I shared the 'One Direction' milkshake, from milkshake city... Nat and Niall did the same...

I don't think the two of us had ever been this hyper...


End file.
